Como caída del cielo
by Rosie Mc Granger
Summary: "Emmett sabía que Rosalie era hermosa, testaruda e inteligente pero lo que no sabía era que ella era perfecta para el…"


Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer

Como caída del cielo:

"Emmett sabía que Rosalie era hermosa, testaruda e inteligente pero lo que no sabía era que ella era perfecta para el…"

Rosalie P.O.V

Me encontraba en mi habitación lamentando llevar esa vida que solo me había traído desgracias, desilusiones y falsas esperanzas de poder cumplir mis mas anhelados sueños: el ser amada por un ser único y poder experimentar la maternidad. Y solo uno de esos sueños se hizo realidad cuando un hermoso hombre con facetas de niño se atrevió a estrecharme entre sus brazos, a robarme las mas cálidas miradas, a apreciar mis caricias e incluso a poder interpretar un ¡lárgate! En no me abandones, por favor quédate conmigo; esas y muchas mas, eran las razones por las cuales el había podido conquistar mi frio corazón y por eso, no hay día en que no pregunte: ¿realmente el debería estar conmigo?

Estaba junto a la ventana, tenia la mirada perdida en un mar de sueños que sabia que eran imposibles para mi, deseaba poder sentir otra vez esa fría caricia en mi cara mientras que húmedamente se deslizaba por mis mejillas, quería poder volver a encontrarle sentido a lo mas bello y puro que un ser humano tiene, simplemente quería poder desahogarme con lágrimas; así que sutilmente se me escapó un sollozo e inmediatamente sentí como la mano de mi esposo se aferraba a la mía, sentí como mi mirada se fundía en la suya al mismo tiempo que compartíamos un tierno beso por lo que pudieron ser horas, realmente no nos importaba, yo no quería separarme de el pero después de un rato Emmett tomo la iniciativa y dijo:

Rose, ¿De verdad piensas eso?

¿A qué te refieres? _Yo sabia perfectamente a que se refería, simplemente pensé que era mejor que el mismo se diera cuenta de que yo no lo merecía._

¿Piensas que eres un ser egoísta al "retenerme" a tu lado?

Mmm… pues; este.. yo... _El me interrumpió_

¿Sabes? Déjame contarte algo…

Claro

El día que me salvaste recuerdo perfectamente que pensé que eras un Ángel, un ser perfecto en todo sentido; quedé deslumbrado por tu belleza y compasión al salvar a un excursionista como yo, cuando era neófito no pensaba en otra cosa que no fueras tú pero la verdad no sabía como actuar ya que tú te la pasabas evitándome todo el tiempo, hasta que ese día en el bosque te tomé entre mis brazos y te robé un beso. Aún recuerdo cuando éramos novios y aquel hermoso día en que nos entregamos cuerpo a cuerpo y borré tus heridas sabiendo que me arriesgaba a perderte pero no fue en vano porque meses después me dijiste acepto en el altar con tanta seguridad que yo mismo casi desfallezco…

Amor, el punto es, que yo sabía que eras hermosa, testaruda e inteligente pero lo que yo no sabía era que tu eres perfecta para mi, simplemente eres mi complemento y si tú no estas yo me muero porque…

A ese punto estaba totalmente petrificada, solo acaté a lanzarme a sus brazos y plantarle el mas mágico beso que los dos hubiéramos compartido; el me conocía tanto que entendía perfectamente que no tenía palabras para agradecerle y por tanto lo único que podía brindarle era mi corazón en ese momento…

Pasamos toda la noche recordando cada palabra, cada detalle, cada gesto que habíamos compartido juntos. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvimos así: abrazándonos, besándonos y riéndonos.

- Emm, eres un completo mentiroso!

- ¿Por qué? _Me preguntó con un aire gracioso en su mirada_

- Porque cuando eras un neófito no podías pensar solo en mi, recuerdo

perfectamente que estabas obsesionado por cazar osos!

Su risa inundó la habitación y de repente me besó pero al instante se separó y dejo su rostro muy cerca de mío y comentó:

-Tú no me dejaste terminar mi discurso princesa. _Dijo esto mostrándome sus_

_hermosos hoyuelos_

-¿Ah no? Entonces termínalo. _Dije yo en tono de burla_

-Bueno… como te estaba diciendo tu eres perfecta para mi, simplemente eres mi

complemento y si tú no estas yo me muero porque… tu eres mi Ángel caído del

cielo.

Bueno! Este es mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado y por fa dejen reviews


End file.
